Hollingsworth Plantation
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Based on the episode "Room 7". Blanche went back to her grandmother's plantation who told her it was time to leave. Was there something else that her grandmother needed to tell her? What does the past need to tell the future?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This will be a different Golden girls. The whole idea for the story is from the episode 'Room 7', Blanche went to Atlanta to visit her grandmother's plantation that was going to be torn down. Blanche told Dorothy and Rose that her grandmother's spirit was with her and told her it was okay to leave, I will expand on that.**

**-Some of my original characters that I will use will be BASED on Ghost Adventures. I do not own Golden girls or anything to do with G/A.**

**Read and Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

The car was driving fast down the road, close to the speed limit but not over. The driver was a dark haired handsome man with blue eyes that seemed to have been picked from a patch of sky and from the ocean. He is wearing black rimmed glasses but they don't hide a bit of his handsome face, they only accentuate. He has a Celtic cross tattooed on his left arm and a small one on his fingers. He has on a serious face and he is talking to the guy sitting in the passenger seat.

"So Max, tell me about where we are going?"

Max snorts then he said, "It was all in that file I gave you man."

The handsome driver gave a sigh then he said, "All I did was really glance at it as I jumped in the car, I only know we are going to fucking Atlanta."

Max rubbed his nearly bald head with his left hand then looked at the speed odometer then he asked, "Are you staying on the speed limit? I feel as if I'm on a fucking roller coaster in Disney land man!"

The driver just got red in the face then roared, "Don't fucking worry about it! Everything is cool, just read me the stupid file!"

Max sighed then he said, "Okay, okay..." He turned his slender body and grabbed a bag from off the floor of the car, reached in then took out a manila envelope then he started telling him, "Well, I first got a call from this dude..."

The guy driving looked puzzled then asked, "He called you? That's weird."

Max then said, "I know man, and I haven't got my phone listed, the only number we got for anybody to leave messages is the number we give on T.V., but listen, when he finally talked to me it was like, all the hairs on my entire body stood up. I mean from what I got on my head to the hair on my toes!"

The driver whistles as he stopped at a traffic light then he said, "Go on man."

Max opened the file then said, "Well, the guy told me that he wasn't the original owner, he is the son of the man who bought the place from the original owner. And his dad is dead, and that's what started this with him. His dad died a few days after buying this place, the woman that owned it turned her plantation into a b &amp; b and when she died, the place just turned to ruins so this guy bought the property thinking he would make a quick flip. Well, they were going to demolish the place and a freak accident happened and instead of blowing up the plantation, it blew up him!"

The driver looked at Max in shock and said, "What?"

Max nodded his head then said, "Yeah man." He made a exaggerated blow up motion with his hands then said, "So after that, they dealt with the funeral and all then they finally turned their attentions back and that's when things were getting weird, strange and deadly according to this man."

The driver just drove the car on straight then asked, "Like what?"

Max looked in the file then he said, "Apparently, this old owner had wind chimes all around this place and one night with no wind blowing, they just all started. But that is tame compared to things after that. This guy? He has a big German Shepard that would go everywhere with him but the night that all those wind chimes went off, that Shepard took off and hasn't been back."

The driver asked, "It ran away?" Max then tells him, "He has it back but they get to the end of the driveway to go to this place and that dog won't move. It's like someone said "Stay" and that dog won't move an inch."

The driver cocked his eyebrow then asked, "The usual? Sightings? Things moving? What?"

Max turned his head for a mere second to look out the window and sees as the rain falls down on a hot Georgia afternoon then he said, "Well, that's the thing, no real sightings but in one section of the old plantation he said he felt peace, everything calm as a baby but then he when he walked down to the other side...like to the kitchen, dining room and other rooms, he just feels...a blackness he said, something heavy."

"Like evil?" Asked the driver then Max said, "Yeah, yeah."

"I can't wait to get there."

Max looked at his watch then said, "We should be there in an half hour."

Comfortable silence then came between them then after a few minutes, Max said,

"Vince?"

Vince turned his head to look at Max then asked, "Yeah?"

"This may be the biggest thing we ever have done so far."

Vince thought about it then he said, "It may make or break us."

Max silently agrees as he watches the passing scenery of Georgia.

(((oOo)))

Max and Vince finally drove up to their destination, a southern plantation just like out of the pages of history. It wasn't extremely large, 4 pillars standing in front holding up the huge front which had empty rocking chairs that were just gently rocking in the wind. The plantation was in desperate need of repair, paint peeling, broken windows here and there.

A man walked out, he was tall with thinning blond hair. He had a stocky build, he was a big man but not fat. He had on a starch white shirt with a tie on. Vince parked the car off to the side of the driveway then both he and Max got out then walked up to the man who put his hand out for them to shake,

"Hello, are you the _Ghost Guys_?"

Vince, looking slightly irritated, said, "Well, that's the name of the show but we investigate ghost phenomenon, then try to communicate with the ghost. Sometimes we are successful, sometimes we are not."

"Are you exocists?"

Vince and Max look at each other and try not to laugh out loud then Vince said, "No, we are not. A priest does that."

The man gave a slight nod of his head then said, "Well, I'm Jimmy, I'm the son of the man who bought this place..."

Vince then interrupted then said, "And there was some kind of freak...thing...occurrence?"

Jimmy nodded his head then said in a sad voice, "Yes, my dad was going to blow this place up but when he went to hit the plunger to do it, something went wrong and he accidentally blew himself up."

A moment of respectful silence fell between them all then Vince said, "I'm sorry."

Jimmy nodded his head then Max asked, "Was there anything after that?"

The man sighed then came back to himself and told them, "Nothing like that but it was almost as scary . There was shadows, black shadows that wasn't there because of the sun..."

He goes in the house with Vince and Max following him then he pointed to the left of the house then said, "Over here is the kitchen and a large dining area. There was never to much over here but I did see something and it was a feeling also of peace but..."

He pointed to the right and said,

"Over there is rooms like the den, the basement and a few other rooms and when anybody goes over there, they say they all feel this intense pressure. Sounds have been heard at certain times like men walking and one time when I set up a table in the middle of the room, I put a plate down to have some lunch and it was a heavy plate. I turned to go get something to eat and next thing I know it was smashed against the wall, crumbled into pieces."

Max and Vince get goose pimples all over their arms then Vince said, "Okay, something is for sure going on but I also hear that you or your dad is not the orginal owners?"

Jimmy nodded his head then said, "No, my dad bought it from some woman named...Holly...Hollin...Hollingsworth."

Vince then asked, "Is she still around?"

Jimmy shook his head then he said, "Lord a mercy, no, she died a long time ago in a nursing home I think...my dad bought it from her lawyer."

Vince walked around the old living room that only has nearly broken furniture pieces in it then asked, "Is there anybody from her family around here?"

Jimmy thought about it then said, "Well, some of the men who was with dad on that day said that her grand daughter was here visiting the place, she took an old wind chime from one of the rooms upstairs and was going on about her Gammie telling her to leave."

Max and Vince looked at each other then Vince asked, "What's her name?"

Jimmy turned to some papers he had laying around on a card table near the door, shuffled through them then said, "Ah, here it is...Blanche Devereaux. She lives in Miami."

Vince then said, "Max and I will go down to Miami and see what she has to say about this but we will be back. By then we have two more guys coming with cameras to record everything, they should have it all set up when we come back."

Jimmy nodded his head then shook Vince's hand then Vince and Max go to get back in the car then Max said, "I guess we're going to Miami."


	2. Chapter 2 Ghost guys meet the Girls

**A/N-I know it's been since I put this story up but here's the 2nd chapter, I also have a picture up on my Fanfiction wall of what I'm visioning to be the plantation, please go check it out.**

**Anyway, here's the latest adventure in the girl's life...**

At the girl's house in Miami, Blanche comes in the living room carrying a small tray of manicuring tools and fingernail polish, Dorothy sits on the couch reading a book while Sophia sat in her chair reading a newspaper.

Just then Rose came walking in the room wearing a long, flowing green dress with ropes across the breasts then Dorothy finally looked up at her then she said, "Excuse me Rose, is there some kind of new rule that says you have to dress like a Viking on the 3rd Saturday in a month?"

Rose looked down at her dress then said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, today is the day I play Asslug, the elderly mother of the Earl of Rothernburg."

Dorothy looked at Blanche then asked, "Didn't you try out for that play Blanche?"

Blanche didn't look up at her friend then she said through clenched teeth while she buffed her fingernails, "Yes, I did."

Rose then said, "Blanche did get a part, but she refused...they wanted her to play the seer."

Dorothy then said, "That doesn't seem so bad, the seer is the person who the whole village comes to for guidance Blanche."

Rose looked at Blanche then she said, "Well, that wasn't the problem...um..."

Blanche threw down her buffer then said, "Oh, you might as well tell her Rose, everybody else already knows."

Rose then proceeded to tell Dorthy and Sophia, "The dress that they wanted her to wear was okay, it was this beautiful spiderweb dress..."

Blanche then said, "And it was a perfect shape around my perfect body but then I found out..."

She quickly quits speaking and the silence builds in the room then Dorothy finally asked, "What?" Rose answered the question, "They wanted her to wear a mask and she asked them why did she have to wear a mask? They said because she wasn't ugly...enough."

Sophia and Dorthy try to suppress their giggles and Blanch just sits and fumes more than Sophia said, "Oh, don't be so upset Blanche, that's just the way all villages work, they think that the more ugly and scarred a person is; the more wisdom they have but that isn't always the case. In my village it was Ongorio...he wasn't wise, he was just stupid. somebody told him that if he dipped his face in gasoline, it would take off the warts off his face."

After she tells that story Rose then asked, "You mean it doesn't?"

Blanche, Dorthy and Sophia look in shock then Sophia said, "See Blanche? They could have made you wear a Rose face."

Blanche nodded her head while Rose also nodded her head then she looked confused at Sophia's words then the doorbell rang then Rose said, "Oh, I forgot a part of the costume, I'll be back."

Rose turned in the hallway to go back to her room then Dorothy got up to go open the door then she said, "You know what scares me is that somewhere on Earth, people look up to her."

Dorothy opened the door and there stood Vince and his partner in their ghost chasing business, Max. The two men were an enormous presence in the door frame. They both stood there in dark glory and Blanche's man eating shark instincts come beating out. A sexy smile comes on her face then she stood up then asked, "Can I help you?"

Vince then said first, "I'm Vince Cooley and this is Max Stergins, we're..."

Sophia then stood up and she pointed a shaking finger toward the guys then she said,

"The _'Ghost Guys!'"_

Vince and Max smile at the little old lady then Vince said, "Well, I'm glad somebody is watching."

Dorothy then asked, "Maw, you know who they are?"

Sophia nodded her head then said, "Sure, they're on channel 15 on Saturday nights, you know in between all those cooking shows and travel shows. You know someday they really ought to make a channel for each one, it would make a couch potatoes dream come true."

Dorothy looked at her mom then Blanch stood up, made a beeline for Vince, put her hand out like a true southern lady would then said, "I'm Blanch Deveraux. May I help you?"

Vince gave her a gentlemanly kiss on the hand then he said, "Well, you are just the person we are looking for."

Blanche then asked in a surprised voice, "Really? I'm surprised, well, not really but it would sound like I have an ego."

Dorothy then said, "Blanche, flamingos in the Everglades know you have an ego !"

She put her hand out for the guys to shake then said, "I'm Dorothy Zbornak and this is my mother, Sophia Pertrillo."

They all shook hands then Blanche said, "What was this about looking for me?"

Vince then said, "Well, I was called to investigate a place called..." He snap his fingers for Max to show him the folder then Vince said, "Hollingsworth plantation..the owners of the place have made claims of a haunting ."

Blanche's jaw drops then she said, "Gammie's plantation? Haunted? Well, that's nonsense."

Vince and Max look at each other then Vince said, "That's what the man claims, we've been there and there does seem to be something."

Dorothy then interrupted then said, "We were there the day it was too be blown up, I can't believe it's still standing."

Vince nodded his head then said, "There was a freak accident from what I understand and he was killed..."

All three women gasp then Vince went on, "And so since then, there has been some strange phenomenon that has happened and we were wondering if there is anything that you remember happening on the property."

Blanche thought about it for a moment then she said, "Not that I can recall anything like what you are talking about. Just the warm memories of a child running and playing with the wind chimes that Gammie liked to collect."

Max and Vince looked at each other then Max said, "Wind chimes! That's what always occurs when these phenomenon happens, according to the manager, they are like ,the signal to what's coming."

Vince looked at the ladies then he said, "We were wondering if you could help us in our investigation by..."

Just then Rose came in the room in her Viking dress for the play then she said, "I got everything I need so I'm going now."

Vince then said, "Maybe we should start our investigation now."

Dorothy gave a small smile then said, "This is Rose Nyland, she's going to go be in the Community play tonight."

Rose shook her head and with pride said, "I'm going to go be a Viking! Oh, I feel like all my ancestors boiling in my blood!"

She goes and gets her car keys then says, "I'm sorry, excuse me! I have to go, bye!"

Rose moves out of there faster than a Viking windstorm then when she closes the door, the guys looked confused then Dorothy said, "Instead of gypsies , a tribe of Vikings kidnapped her as a child."

Max and Vince looked confused at each other then Vince went on to tell Blanche,

"Anyway, to what I was saying before, we were hoping that you would come back with us to this plantation and walk though it and give us your feelings."

Blanche's eyes widen like a child getting a piece of candy at Christmas time then she said,

"Gammie Hollingsworth plantation? Why, yes, I think I would..."

Just then Dorothy grabs her by the arm and said, "Excuse me gentlemen, Blanche and I need to talk."

Blanche looked at the men and mumbled an excuse me while Dorothy pulled Blanche into the kitchen then when they get in the room, Blanche then said, "What is going on Dorothy? Only Earl Klugh pulls me that hard and that's only when he plays Nature Boy on the record player."

Dorthy looked exasperated then she said,

"I cannot believe you are thinking of going off with these men. We don't know anything about them other than they do some...ghostly t.v. show. One of them is a tall man with tattoos all over and you're not concerned about that?"

Blanche just wved her hand away then said, "Shoot, Jim Chappel has twice more than that and he's the pillar of his church..." She then gave a wink then said, "And a very good lover."

She gave a school girl giggle then said, "Besides, I'll ask to take along you girls, you'll all be there, you'll give me your strength, Sophia will give me her wisdom and Rose, she'll give me...she'll give me, her comfort...it's what she does best."

Dorothy gave a sigh as Blanche flew out of the room then she told the guys, "I'll be glad to come gentlemen but I would like to bring along my friends."

Vince and Max looked at each other then Vince said, "That's fine." They then get up, agree to meet at the plantation the next day then said their goodbyes then leave. Sophia gets up then said, "Oh boy, we're going to a haunting! I better go pack! Wait a minute, what should I pack to go to a haunting?"

Blanche thought about it then said one simple word, "Sheets?"

Wise cracking Sophia then said, "Well then, I'm out of luck, you got them all Blanche."

Sophia shuffles on down to her room while Blanche stood there thinking about the latest jib from Sophia and Dorothy sat down smiling.

(((oOo)))

Meanwhile, back in Atlanta, Hollingsworth Plantation sat alone on the hill. Everything seemed still and quiet but a handsome German Shepard came to the driveway of the plantation, sat down and watched the place so long that it eventually just laid down on it's paws and went to sleep but a few hours later as the sun started to dip in the Georgia skyline, the wind chimes started up one by one until they were all going.

The dog stood up, whined then candlelight appeared in the old house even when nobody lived there and two shadows showed up, the dog barked then turned and ran away to the safety of home.


	3. Chapter 3 Ghost Story

Blanche sat in the passenger seat checking her make up while Dorothy drove the car. Dorothy looked over at her then said, "I don't know how you can just sit there calmly while we are going to your grandmother's house just because some "Ghost" guys say to come."

Blanche put her compact back in her purse then said, "Oh, come on Dorothy, it's an adventure."

Dorothy put the signal on to turn left in the car then she said, "It smells like a con game."

Blanche rolled her eyes then she said, "They didn't ask for money."

Dorothy looked at her then said, "Not yet."

Blanche just bounced around in her chair then she said, "Oh pooh, Dorothy you sound like those people who say the south is never going to rise again."

Dorothy looked at her then said, "It hasn't."

Blanche gave a sarcastic snicker then said, "Honey, it does every time I raise my hips."

Blanche then gave a quick wink of her eye and Dorothy rolled her eyes then Blanche said,

"Besides, we'll just go there and look around; hear a few wind chimes and tell a few ghost stories then it's back to Miami."

Dorothy doesn't look convinced but she keeps driving the car straight on the road .

A little while later, they drive up the driveway to the bed and breakfast which used to also belong to Blanche's grandmother. Blanche gets out of the car, Blanches looked at the old house that is in extremely bad shape but she can still sense the warm memories that comes from that place. She smiled and she said, "Oh look Dorothy, I can just see Gammie Hollingsworth around here."

Dorothy slowly gets out of the car and she said in a low, sarcastic voice, "Yes, I can just see her cracking the whip."

Blanche doesn't really pay attention to her, just bathes in the memories and she turns to Dorothy and asked, "What?"

Dorothy quickly smiled then said, "Nothing."

Going up the long driveway to the house, Blanche said, "See Dorothy? The guys aren't even here...we'll just go in and look around...share some memories, tell them that there is no ghosts here and never has been then that will be it."

Dorothy looked around then she asked, "How come the wind chimes are still here? Didn't the owner want to take them down?"

Blanche looked around at the beautiful wind chimes in different shapes then she causually said, "From what I understand when Gammie sold the place, she asked that the wind chimes stay in place, I don't know why but obviously, the owner agreed or they wouldn't still be here."

Dorothy nodded her head in agreement then they both took maybe no more than two steps when the wind chimes all moved and sang out their lovely tunes.

At first Blanche smiled at the sound of them but then she remembered what Vince said about the chimes then she turned to Dorothy and she asked, "Why did those wind chimes go off Dorothy?"

Dorothy looked around then she said, "The wind blew them around Blanche, that what makes them _ wind chimes_."

Blanche walked up to her then said, "The wind isn't blowing Dorothy, it's drier here than the top of Rose's pancakes!"

Dorothy looked around looking for a "lodgical" answer then she made a scoffing sound then said, "Well, the wind just blew around the house...it didn't reach out here, it's been known to happen."

Slowly Blanche nodded her head in agreement then they walk on up into the house. As soon as they enter, the memories just come flooding back to Blanche. A smile wider than the Mississippi river came on her face and she threw her arms around herself then she said, "Oh Dorothy! All the memories! They just wash all over me like bubbles in a hot tub!"

She walked down the hallway to look around then she felt a cold spot on her arm and slight pressure. She didn't say anything to Dorothy about it, just continued to walk around and look at the empty rooms. She looked over to the large room to the left of her then she quickly looked away then she looked to the room on the right then smiled then said, "Oh, that was my favorite place as a child to go to! This room was so special to me. Look, that's the spot I went to...I sat down in this grand old chair that was Grammie's, it was so warm and just full of love; whenever I sat in it, I just felt this wrap of love around me like a blanket."

Dorothy smiled at the thought then they heard some deep steps coming in the room, they turned around and Vince and Max were coming in. Blanche smiled her usual man hungry smile whenever a man cam into view, Dorothy just cooly looked at the men and gave a brief nod of her head then Vince said, "I'm really glad you came Mrs. Deveraux."

Blanche's eyes danced then she said in voice that almost purred sexuality , "Of coarse, any time to come back to Gammie's dear house."

Vince scratched the back of his head then he asked, "Mrs. Deveraux...can you recall any instances as a child in this house that you can recall now that you are back in the house?"

"Well..."

She glanced over at Dorothy with a mischievous gleam in her eye then she said, "There was one time when I was about eleven or twelve when I was on the back porch, you see, it's a long porch. We had a swing on one end where you could sit and sip tea as the day slowly passed and there is also lovely Magnolia trees, flowers and bushes that you can just sit and smell the glory..."

Vince and Dorothy meet eyes and both sigh as they wait for Blanche to go on with her story then she does.

"There was one time, during the day when I was sitting in that swing, just enjoying the day when I felt something on the porch with me...and I knew Gammie was taking a nap. So, I looked up and I saw this black...something walk by me, I was so scared , of what I didn't know but I finally forced myself to look up and it was this lovely white woman walking around in this dress of mourning. It was a beautiful southern bell dress...full skirt, top tucked in the waist tight and her hat...I'll never forget the hat...it was a black hat outlined in fur and had a beautiful feather sticking out and a little veil in front .

I looked at her in awe, I had never seen anything like that so I didn't know what to say at first but then just as the words were trying to come out of my mouth, she slowly disappeared. . It was like she just came to see me then went away."

Everybody in the room is silent, nobody breathes hard but Vince kept his eyes hard on Blanche. He doesn't even blink at her words and he showed no emotion, Max looked at Dorothy then Blanche broke out in laughter then Dorothy said, "Oh Blanche, was this another one of your stupid jokes?"

She nodded then said, "Oh, come on! I just said it to break the tension in here!"

A slow rumble of anger builds up in Vince, his breathing starts to get ragged and heavier as the minutes pass and his eyes seem to become darker then he said in a slow voice. "Mrs. Deveraux, we are not here for jokes."

His partner, Max looked up at him and just silently hoped and prayed that his friend would hold it together as he kept speaking.

"We are here to check out a haunting and we don't need some needless, stupid stories getting in our way!"

Blanche stomped her foot then said, "Oh come on! I was just trying to make more...lose with a little southern flair, you can't fault me for that!"

Max slowly and with caution, walked up behind his best friend and partner in ghost hunting. Inward, he was laughing at Blanches's carefree attitude but he knew Vincent , and he knew that a slow boil was coming to the surface and he had to do something or it would explode and scalde everybody in the room.

Vince took this work that a lot of people took as foolishness, well, Vince had a personal reaspm in this . Max didn't know what but he knew Vince well enough not to ask and that MAYBE ...SOMEDAY he might be told...until then...he knew to back off.

Vince was trying to hold it in but he could feel the words coming to the top of his throat, he took one step toward Blanche when it happened. Dorothy and Blanche saw it first, both their faces drained of blood and their eyes grew larger as they kept looking at the object then Blanche managed to somehow get the word out,

"Gammie?"

Vince and Max turned around and they saw the ghost. It was an elderly woman, she was dressed in a faded yellow, 1950's blouse and skirt outfit, her hair was askew and her fingernails was long. She looked at her granddaughter with love then she said, "I told you to leave Blanche, why didn't you listen?" Gammie's ghost looked quickly around the room like she was scared to death looking for somebody then she slowly faded away.

Not a heartbeat of any living person is heard in the room, they just all look in shock at each other.

**Time for reviews! Please!**

**Sand n' Sable**


End file.
